Rising above the Opponent
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: Korra is now a sophmore at RCHS, and is loving every minute of it! I know what you're thinking, "Man, there are just too many stories about Korra in high school." BUT! This isn't your normal teenage school story. Korra has a fatal enemy: Leukemia. Can she overcome her internal opponent, balance schoolwork, and her relationships in check? MAKORRA! This is my first Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my very first Fanfiction! (That is actually published!) Yeah, I tried to publish one a few years ago, but was to lazy to try to fool with it. So, anyways, please be nice, this took me forever to write, because I was deciding what to write, and what not to write. I tried really hard to make sure I had correct grammar, but I probably missed something along the way. Well, enjoy! ^-^**

* * *

**Korra's P.O.V.**

I grab a Poptart from my pantry, grab my book bag, and head for the door. I can't be hungry on the first day of my sophomore year at RCHS, because lunch isn't until 12:45 this year. "Bye guys," I say while trying to open the door. "Bye Korra, I love you!" David yells stumbling down the stairs carrying a Thomas the train backpack. "Love you too, David." I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek, and he giggles. "See you after school Korra," Lane my foster dad says. I hear a honk outside. "Bye," I say closing the door behind me.

"Are you gonna get in, you know, so we can go?" Asami says sarcastically. I smile and toss my backpack in the backseat. We drive out of the driveway and turn to Main street. Since Lane has to take David, Miley, Johanne and Liz to school, He had absolutely no idea how he was going to get everyone to school on time. I talked to Asami about it, and she offered to take me to school in her dad's car with them. Her dad looks very focused on the road, and I'm not sure if I talk or not. Asami must see the conflicted look on my face and says, "So, are you excited for school?" "Yeah, I guess," I say nervously.

We pull up to the building and my heart is beating out of my chest. There are crowds of people scattered about the main entrance. Some are girls bragging about their new Hollister jeans. Others are comparing their schedules with one another. There are a few big guys passing a football back in forth. Overall, it was crazy! Once the bell rings, they all push and shove each other to get in the building. Asami and I just wait outside for the crowds of kids to file out. When only a few people remain behind the doors, we decide that it is now a good time to try to squeeze in. The hallways are packed with teens rushing to get to first hour. "Who do you have for your classes?" Asami says a bit loud. I pull my crumpled paper out of my pocket and read it off. "Let's see, ummm, I have Art with Mr. Smith, PE with Miss Beifong, Science with Mr. Bumi, Social Studies with Mr. Iroh, and Math with Mr. Noatok, and First aid response with Katara." Asami continues speed walking with me and says, "I have Art, Science, Math and Social Studies with you!" "Cool," I say approaching the Art room. This is going to be a fun day.

The day was a bit hectic with everyone trying to get into the swing of things, but it worked out pretty well. Asami and I ride the bus home after school, since she lives a few blocks down. When I get home, I plop my heavy backpack down and lay down. Miley sits a few feet away from me and smirks at me. "What?" I say. "So, did you meet any boys?" She asks grinning. "No, I did not Miley, because I'm a LONER!" I yell the last part with a smile, and throw a pillow at her. We're both laughing hard and beating each other with pillows. Lane comes in the living room and sees her barricading me with the fluffy devils. "I don't even want to know." He says walking away with his hands up. We burst out in another fit of giggles, and he yells back, "Bedtime is in fifteen minutes, you better get all of the energy out of your system now than later, I guess." Yes, this was a very good day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, I've gotten only one review...That's ok, thanks you to the person who did! The reason why I announced the POV is because as you can see in this chapter, the first person POV will change from Korra to Asami. Later, Mako an Bolin will have a POV too, but mostly Korra will be narrating. I have modern names, I know, because I couldn't think of any other little kid characters to fit into the roll of Korra's siblings. I know I could have used Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki, but I didn't think of that until later... Again, thanks for reviewing! :)**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

A few weeks have been going really well so far! It is now September, and I think this is going to be an easy year. The teachers are super nice. It's weird, because last year I got at least four really grumpy teachers for my core classes. This morning, I got an A+ on an assignment in art today. Asami says she is "Jealous of my artistic talents," as she likes to put it. Asami and I are heading to lunch now. Sloppy Joe's, broccoli and cheese and sweet potato fries are on the menu for today. Ew. I already feel horrible, I imagine those won't sit well in my stomach.

Once I receive my pile of glop on a bun, I look around the lunchroom for Asami. She is sitting where she usually sits, and I walk over and sit next to her. "Hey," she says with a grin. "Hey." I reply quietly. I look down at my food and suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. My stomach hurts really bad almost instantly. "You ok, Korra?" Asami says with concern laced in her voice. I bite my lip and say, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a stomachache. "You sure?" She asks. "You look really pale, and you look sick. Let me feel your head." She reaches over and her icy cold hand presses on my forehead. She flinches and pulls it back immediately. "Yup, we're going to the nurse. Come on." She grabs my clammy hand and drags me to the nurse's office. I want to object, but I honestly feel like crap.

**Asami's POV**

I'm really worried. Korra is not doing well at all. The nurse says that she is vomiting and is having trouble breathing right. I am sitting in a hard chair in the office for more updates on how she's doing. I hear the door creak open, and a plump woman with dark curly brown hair stands in front of it. I can hear Korra puking now that it's open. "Miss Asami," she announces. I snap my head up to look at her. "Your friend Korra isn't doing very well. We have called an ambulance, and they are going to take her to the hospital. I talked to the principal and he said that you could not come with her to the emergency room. "What!?" I yell at her. "She's my best friend, I have to see how she's doing!" She looks at me and says, "Miss Sato, please calm down, you will be able to see her once school is dismissed. Now, Lunch is about over, so I suggest you go to your next period." She says calmly and walks back in the room to aid Korra. I stalk out of the room fuming, trying to get to Social Studies without crying.

**Korra's POV**

I feel absolutely horrible. They are explaining to me that they called an ambulance, but I can't focus on the details. All I heard was "ambulance," "hurry," and "Korra." I can hardly breathe right now. Each breath is shallow, and it hurts. I keep throwing up, and my stomach feels like someone is jabbing a knife through it. I see the paramedic walking towards me. He smells like antiseptic gel and cheap cologne. I'm still in a daze, but he helps me stand up and get onto the stretcher.

The murmur of voices blend together, and it keeps getting louder, and louder. I wake up and see that I am in a hospital bed and I'm hooked up to a breathing machine, and have an I.V. In my arm. My head is throbbing, and I still feel like crap, but I feel better than I did at school. "Hello, Korra!" I cheery doctor comes inside my room and shakes my hand. He is bald, has rough hands, and is dressed in a white cloak. "My name is Dr. Makihiko, I am going to run a few standard tests on you, like blood tests, stomach evaluation, which means I'm just going to feel around your tummy, and then we should be able to find out what's wrong with you," he talks so fast, he's making my headache even worse. After all of the tests are over, he finally leaves. Time to get some shut-eye, before he comes back.

I wake up to Dr. Makihiko shaking my arm. "Korra, you need to wake up. I have news for you. Not good news, but it is very important that you listen." "Huh?" I say rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Waddaya want?" I say aggravated that he woke me up. He looks at me sadly and says, "Korra, you need to listen, He tells me. "We have your test results, and it's not good. Korra, you have Leukemia. We need to get you started on chemo immediately, It has already spread to your head, causing your headaches. If you don't do your chemo, you could die in less than a month." "Leukemia!? How could I have Leukemia! I was fine a few weeks ago, and now your saying I could _die!" _I say through my tears. "I'm sorry Korra." He says. Your chemo in an hour. A nurse will come and get you to take you to the cancer unit. Get some rest." He says walking out of my room. I cry myself to sleep dreading what might happen in the next hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, my lovely little fanfiction followers! :D I will be updating every other day on this story. When I update, I usually write and post two chapters at a time. I don't know why I like to do it that way...AAAAnyways, thank you all so much for following and/or reviewing. When I check my email and see that I have a new follower, It literally, freaking makes my day. **

**By the way, I will answer reviews at the bottom of the page! **

* * *

**Korra's POV**

I'm already awake by the time the time the nurse knocks on my door. "Korra?" A short petite nurse with bouncy brown hair calls my name from behind my door. "Follow me." I trail behind her and she leads me to a small room with a leather chair against the wall. The nurse sits me down in the chair and explains that she is going to insert an catheter on my chest, so she can give me chemo without inserting a needle every session. She tells me that I will be tired all of the time, and need to take it easy. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm Reileigh, I'm going to be the person who gives you chemo every 4 weeks. You have chemo one week, and then 3 weeks off. Then, the cycle starts again, and again, and again, until your treatment is over. Got it?" She says with a small smile. "Yeah," I reply nervously. She can tell I'm anxious, because she tells me, "Don't worry about it! The doctors are going to come in like, super quick and give you about a 30 minute surgery to put the catheter under your skin. Then, we can get started on your chemo right away!" Man, she's so optimistic, it's contagious! I can't help but smiling as she leads me to the OR, while she's talking about her cat who likes to sit on her face while she's sleeping.

**Review responses:**

**Malia08: Dude, I can't believe you reviewed my story! :) Thanks, you're like one of my favorite authors on here! About how fast paced the story is, I did make her get diagnosed so early because that is when the characters are going to be more developed. All of the main events I have planned out are going to happen once she gets diagnosed, so if I were to write chapters before that, I would've been very confused. Spoiler alert: I didn't forget about Mako and Bolin, they are going to be introduced soon! :)**

**Fireygummybears: Thanks, your review made my day! XD By the way, I read one of your stories and left a review! :) I can't remember what I said though...**

**I know someone else reviewed, because I saw it in my emails, but it's not showing up on here. :/ I remember that it made me crack up! So, thanks, I know there are to many feels! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, that last chapter was short. Very short. I made up for it this time though! :) **

**OH. MAH. FLIPPING. GOSH.**

**I forgot the disclaimer! Don't sue me! :o**

**Disclaimer: Jessica does not own Legend of Korra, but if she did, there would be lots more Makorra fluffiness, like really, whole cloudfulls of the stuff.**

* * *

Korra's POV

I wake up from my surgery to find Raleigh sitting in a chair next to my bed. "See, that wasn't so bad was it?" She asks. I shake my head no, because honestly, I didn't feel anything because I was asleep. "Hey, we got a call from your friend, Salami? Naomi? No wait, Asami, that she was going to come and see you in a when she gets home from her volleyball game. She says she'll be right over when it ends. "Really!?" I ask, because I can't wait until she gets here. I wish she didn't have the dumb volleyball game, but I know she is a very important player on her team, and tonight is the championship game. "Why couldn't be a different night," I grumble to myself. "We also contacted Lane, your foster father, and he said that he couldn't come tonight, because he has a meeting, but he promised that he and your siblings would see you in the the morning. Last but not least, if you are doing ok, and you are stabilized from your chemo, you will be allowed to go home tomorrow, and if your up to it the next day, maybe even go to school! Isn't that great?!" Raleigh exclaims. "That's awesome, I can't wait to go home," I say truthfully. Even though they are a pain sometimes, I miss my siblings. "But," Raleigh says interrupting my thoughts. "In order to be able to get better, you have to start your chemo. Are you ready to go down to the chemotherapy unit?" I sigh. "I guess. "Great," she says, leading me (yet again) to the room with the leather chair.

At first it's not so bad, it feels like just a pinprick. Over time, it feels like a weight is pressing on my stomach, harder, and harder. I squeeze the pain away with the ball she gave me. After about ten minutes, I can't feel the pain anymore. This is when Raleigh decides to talk to me about random things, from her medical school, and this new job, to the crazy times she had in Minnesota on vacation when she was four. I guess this isn't so bad after all. I suddenly get the urge to puke and conveniently enough, there is a trash can right next to my seat. After about four minutes of coughing and gagging, I feel a little bit better and set the trash can back to its original place on the floor. "Feel better?" Raleigh asks, handing me a tissue. "Yeah," I reply wiping my mouth. I feel her watching me, and her happy-go-lucky demeanor had vanished. I can tell she is very uncomfortable now. I sit in silence, because I don't know what to say. "You're my first patient I have been assigned for chemo so far, you know." That surprised me. "I thought this was going to be easy. In medical school, all they taught us about the sessions were to make sure the patient was comfortable, and to monitor how much chemo was being put into the body and you know, things like that. She looks at the floor and says quietly, "They didn't say how heartbreaking it is to see a strong girl be in so much pain. Wow. I hadn't released how much this would affect her. I feel so bad now! "I'm ok, Raleigh, really," I say giving her a hug. Raleigh looks up at me and smiles, just the tiniest bit. "I know you're going to get through this, Korra. I'm sorry if I got too overdramatic. She looks at the now beeping monitor. "Oh, it looks like your session is over." She takes the tube from the fluid sack that was hanging by a hook on the wall and unhooks it from the catheter on my chest. "You can go back to your room, if you want. I hear they are having a kids movie night in the meeting room, if you want to go," She says while walking down the hall with me. "Nah, I'm tired." We get to my door and I say, "See you next time."

"Bye Korra." She says, then turns and walks down the hall, with the sound of her heels clicking behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm super bored right now...Just got home from Thanksgiving dinner, and a play! Has anyone seen the play, "The Giver?" Ooooh! I forgot to tell you guys, I updated my profile, if you wanna check that out! :) I might add a couple ****chapters for the heck of it tonight to make up for when I go on vacation. Yup, in about four days I'm going to Jamaica for a week! I'm super excited! :)**

**Disclaimer: Jessica does not own Legend of Korra, for if she did, you guys would have lovely stick figures and blobs for characters. Yikes, that would be scary.**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

I'm in my bed watching "Avatar the Last Airbender," when I hear a knock on the door. I get up and answer it. "Hey Korra!" You're ok!" She hugs me tight. "Ow, Ow, OW! I yell. She lets go of me. "Sorry."

"It's ok, I'm just a little sore." We sit down on my bed and Asami just stares at me. "What?" I ask. Everyone keeps staring at me like that! I catch people in the halls just _looking _at me. I don't know if it is a look of pity, or sadness, or what. It's just...Uncomfortable. She looks down at the floor and the look of sorrow on her face makes me want to cry. "What happened? She says softly. I'm so confused! Nobody will tell me what's wrong with you; Why you have to stay here until tomorrow, nobody! They just smile sadly and say, "She will tell you when the time is right... Can you tell me now? Please?!" By this point, she's really upset with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I engulf her in a huge hug. "Asami, I have Leukemia. I have to chemo, that's why I've been here all night." I say quietly. She looks at me with the most horrified look of sadness and confusion, that I can't take it anymore. I burst out in tears. With Asami, her sadness turns into anger.

"You can't have Leukemia, we were going to do the talent show, go to school games! We were going to go to the same college! You were going to be my bridesmaid! You can't have it!" She yells angrily. I know she's not mad at me, specifically, but what she said struck a nerve. "Asami, stop talking like I'm going to _die_!" I yell. She keeps confirming all of my fears, yet I still deny it. "I'm not going anywhere! We_ are _going to go to the same college, we _are_ going to be each others bridesmaids, we _are _going to go to the games, and we _are_ definitely going to do the school talent show! So calm down!" I feel bad for yelling at her, but she's making me so nervous about everything! "Sorry," Asami starts. "I just don't know what I would do if I lost my best friend." I punch her playfully on the arm and add, "Nope, you're stuck with me sista!" Asami lets out a giggle.

"So, I guess I gotta get home. I wish I could stay, but I have homework." She explains. "You could stay here with me! I could help you!" I exclaim. "Really? The doctors would let me stay?!" She asks. I didn't think about that part. "I dunno, we could try asking. Wait a minute, I remember seeing a sign that said that visitors can stay until ten..." I look at the alarm clock on the side table beside my bed. "And it's only about 8:30 now. I suppose you can stay." Asami beams and sits next to me. She pulls out her mathbook and flips to page 349. "I have to do pages 349 to 356; but only the even numbers." I groan dramatically and Asami adds an "I know." Maybe this was a bad idea...

**Review responses! **

**Diffrentpeeps: Thanks! Mako and Bolin will appear when Korra gets to go back to school. :) Yeah, I can't wait for them to come into the story either!**

**Fantasywolf9: Thank you! :3 Yeah, I see a lot of stories where Korra fights Amon, Amon dies, they add a new villain...I mean, it just gets old after a while! As for the chapter, I hope you liked it! :D**

**TO ALL OF MY STORY FOLLOWERS/REVIEWERS, I THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! :3 (Hunger games salute)**

By the way, I know you see that button. You should...Like...Click it...XD


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Before I finish Chapter 6, you might need to know the relationships in order to understand the chapter. So, I made you guys a lovely little list! XD

**Aidan: **

**4 months old **

**Aidan is the newest addition to the Hughes family. Korra loves taking care of him, playing with him, and helping him get to sleep. **

* * *

**David:**

**4 years old**

**David is usually playing with his train tracks with his neighbors, but when something is wrong, he can tell. He is a people's person, and his adorableness can brighten anyone's day!**

* * *

**Johanne and Liz**

**Both 9 (Twins)**

**Johanne: Johanne is always talking. You could hear her from a mile away. She is always defends Liz if anyone makes fun of her. Liz and Johanne go everywhere together! Johanne plays soccer all of the time and often has late practices.**

* * *

**Liz: Liz is always quiet. She loves to read and keeps to herself. She only talks to her family. She usually shys away from people she doesn't know.**

* * *

**Miley:**

**12 years old **

**Miley is always playing an instrument. She taught herself to play piano and is taking vocal lessons. She is a perfectionist. She is often curious about how it is to be a teen. She talks to Korra a lot. She asks Korra for advice all of the time too.**

* * *

**Lane:**

**45 years old **

**Lane is Korra's foster dad. He is usually busy with taking Johanne to soccer and Miley to Vocal lessons. He is a very good dad, but doesn't really get to spend time with Korra. Korra often babysits, and the kids look up to her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so excited! Mako and Bolin are going to be in the next chapter! :3 Enjoy this chapter that took forever to write. I'm a slow typer. You know what I need? I need that Dragon program or something...**

**Disclaimer: Jessica does not own Legend o**f** Korra.** **She is also to lazy to come up with a witty comeback. Deal with it.**

* * *

**Korra's POV**

I helped Asami do her homework until about 9:30, but I think I fell asleep, because I don't remember saying goodbye. I look over to my side table to my left for the time, and am surprised to find a note.

**_Korra, you kind of fell asleep...And drooled on my notebook...So, I decided to let you sleep, and told the nurse I was leaving. She told me that it was normal for you to be tired, because of the chemo. She said you'd also be grumpy...I'm not looking forward to that... ;) _**

**_P.S. Lane and the kids are picking you up at 9:00._**

**_Love, Asami_**

I roll my eyes and set the paper back down. Ugh, I forgot about that. I really just want to go home. Lane is bringing the kids too? Great. I don't want them to be upset...I need to tell them though so they don't get suspicious. I hear a gentle knocking on the door. "Come in!" I yell. Lane and everyone (Including Aiden in his carseat carrier) is gathered around they doorway, but are quickly pushed of the way by David. "Korra!" He yells and jumps on my bed, hugging me for dear life. "Hey David." I say hugging him back. "You miss me?" He nods his head yes and hands me an envelope. Lane and the rest of the kids step into my room and sit on the floor. I open the envelope and grab the paper from the inside and open it. It is a picture of a flower, a tree, and a crude sun with a smiley face. Across the top it read, "_Get bettar Korra_! "Awe, thank you David!" I say gratefully. I can tell he worked really hard on this picture. He giggles and leaps off of my bed to join Lane and the others. Lane finally speaks up. "Why don't you guys go play for a minute. I need to talk to Korra. He sits on my bed, and you can barely tell that he has been crying. Most people wouldn't notice, but I could see how red his eyes were. "Korra, I know what happened. I'm so sorry, baby. He gives me a quick hug. "Your doctor said he would have the councilor to tell the kids. My guess is that they won't take it lightly, but Dr. Tenzin is very nice, and will help them. He is also going to talk to you once a week, too. He looks out the small window and stares for a second. He gives me another hug and then turns to the kids. "The nurse should be here soon to take you guys to talk to the councilor. He has something very important to tell you, so listen up". The door opens and Raleigh says, "Follow me."

**Miley's POV**

A really skinny nurse with brown hair leads us down a long hallway. "Where are we going? What's a councilor? Can he juggle? I've tried juggling once, but I kind of failed." Johanne asks the nurse. Raleigh looks amused, so I punch Johanne in the arm to shut her up. The nurse leads us to a room with a bean bag chairs scattered about the room. a big desk that a man sat behind. She turns to leave, and the man says, "Good morning children, I'm doctor Tenzin, I'm going to talk to you today about your sister. Please take a seat." As soon as we sink into the bean bag chairs, he continues. "Do any of you know why your sister is in the hospital?" I'm guessing this isn't going to be good...

**David's POV**

I raise my hand. "Umm, Is she sick? 'Cause she hasn't wanted to play trains with me all week, and Korra loves to play trains with me. She told me that her tummy was hurting. Did they put a band-aid on it yet?" The guy with the beard says, he cracked a little smile. "Yes, she has been sick. Very, very sick. Korra has a disease called Leukemia.

**Liz's POV**

I know what that disease is. We had to research about it in health class yesterday! I know that it makes you very sick and maybe even die! I don't want Korra to die! I immediately start crying.

**Johanne's POV**

I hug Liz, and I am freaking out. Liz never cries. "What's so bad about it, why is Liz so upset?!" I yell. Tenzin looks at us sadly and says, "Leukemia is a type of cancer. Cancer is deadly if you don't get it treated. It makes you very sick, and have to go to the doctor to get some medicine through an I.V." Liz calms down a little and says in between sniffles, "Is she going to die?" Tenzin looks very uncomfortable and replies truthfully,"I don't think she will. Korra is a strong girl, don't you forget that." I look around at Miley to see that she is talking to David, trying to make him understand. She also has tears rolling down her cheeks, but she is trying not to let David see.

** Tenzin's POV**

I hate it when kids get upset about a family member. I try to help them understand, but some things, they need to figure out on their own. I sigh, and decide that now I'm going to have to talk about the chemo. "The medicine Korra has to take to get better is called chemotherapy. She will get it every 4th week. It will make her very tired, so if she doesn't feel up to playing, don't take it personally. She will probably not be very hungry either. She will have stomachaches and will puke a lot, so try to have a trash can nearby at most times. The worst side effect will be hair loss. Korra's hair will gradually fall out until she is bald. She might be sad about this, so try not to bring it up. Try making her little gifts, that will make her happy!" I smile, trying to cheer them up a little bit. "Your session is over, Lane should be here to pick you up in about three minutes."

* * *

**AN: Sorry, too tired to do the review responses :/ Goodnight people! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was on vacation. I have my reasons! Number one: I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop. Number two: I had no wifi, which even if I wrote it on my mom's laptop, I wouldn't be able to post it anyways. Mako and Bolin are going to be introduced in two chapters. I'm going to write them both tomorrow, because I know you guys can't wait until they come in! :) I can't wait either, but I just had a really good idea for the next chapter, which is pretty much just family bonding stuff... It's gonna be cute! **

* * *

Chapter 8

Korra's pov

When we all get piled into the car, the kids are really quiet. They keep looking at me like a foreign object; like they've never seen me before. I guess it will take longer than I thought for it to sink in. I look at David sitting still in his carseat. Even he is being uncharacteristically quiet. Do they think I'm going to die? Do **_I _**think I'm going to die? When we finally get to my house, I race to my room, and jump on my bed. I lay there for a minute thinking, and then start sobbing. i don't want to do chemo! I don't want to have cancer! I just want to be normal! My thoughts wander to going back to school tomorrow. With my bulky catheter sticking out of my chest, I'm going to look like a freak! And what about when I lose my hair?! Everyone is going to be so grossed out! I keep crying softly and hear a soft knock on my door.

"Korra?" Miley calls from behind my door.

"Come in," I yell, wiping away my tears.

Miley walks in and sits next to me. "What do you want?," I ask somewhat irritated. I know I sound like I'm being a jerk right now, but trust me, I'm in a horrible mood. She studies me for a minute. "You okay?" I nod weakly and give her a quiet, "Yeah." She looks like she's in deep thought, and then says, "You know, this could be a good thing. You know... The cancer." I snort sarcastically. I mean, she doesn't know what I'm going through! "I'm serious." She continues. "Everything happens for a reason, why not try to be optimistic about this. I know you'll fight, 'cause that's who you are, Korra. You don't give up, you never have, never will. I know it. I smile and give her a hug. That was the best advice I had ever gotten, and it was from a 12-year old!

"You're right," I say standing up. "I am going to be optimistic about this, a dumb disease can't take down Korra!

"Right!" Miley says mimicking my actions.

"Korra, let's go do something fun. I'm bored, and I'm guessing you are too." Miley says.

"I just got an idea." I say with a devilish grin on my face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I know, I know, you all probably hate me...**

**I have an explanation for not updating, so hear me out. Most of this will be senseless ranting, so you can go ahead and skip to the story now if you want. Well, this year, every kid at my school got laptop to do homework and all the other 15,000000000000 projects we have. We used to be able to go on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and all kinds of sites when we got home. Now, the administration blocked these sites! Now, I haven't been able to update, because you guessed it: They blocked too! I had all of my story plots, and chart thing-a-ma-bobbers saved on a word file on that laptop, and now I won't even be able to use it! Meeeeeeeeh.**

**Good news is: I got my own laptop for Christmas! :D I'm really happy about that! I've never had my own before! Now, once I get Microsoft Word installed on here, I should be able to update sooner. (Yesterday, I wrote about half of this chapter on the copy and paste option on Doc Manager, and I clicked a wrong button and it deleted EVERYTHING...) Now, that I'm done complaining, on to the story! :) **

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miley asks while glancing down at the bottle of red dye. "I mean, you won't start loosing your hair for about two more weeks."

I roll my eyes. Miley always has to be the voice of reason. "Duh, I've always wanted to see what I looked like as a ginga," I say in a mock British accent. "Okay, but if you get in trouble, don't blame me!" She dumps the contents of the bottle in to the palm of her gloved hands. She rubs it in my hair until it turns into a velvet red mass of bubbles on the top of my head. She takes one look at me and bursts into laughter. "You might wanna wash all of that out soon," She picks up the ripped cardboard box and reads. "It says here that you let it sit for about fifteen minutes, and then wash it out in the shower. Then, blow dry the hair. Sounds easy enough." I nod in agreement and head downstairs to watch some T.V. while I wait. David sees me walk down the stairs and giggles. "Do I really look that funny?!" I ask him while setting him on my lap. "Yeah, 'cause you have so many bubbles in your hair!" He smiles and takes a handful of bubbles off of my head and puts them on his chin. "Like my beard?" He asks. "Yup, but don't wish to grow up too fast, soon you won't want to deal with a scratchy beard." I hear a knock on our door and set him down to go and answer it.

To my surprise, there is a guy about my age with amber eyes and brown hair. Behind him is a slightly shorter guy with bouncy hair that looks only a few shades lighter than the taller one's. "Hello?" I ask a bit confused. The guy leans against the door frame and whispers something to who I think is his brother. They both crack up and obviously think that something is funny. "Umm, can I help you?" I grit through my teeth, trying not to lose my cool. The tall boy raises an eyebrow tries to stifle a laugh. Man, this kid has huge eyebrows. He's kind of cute, now that I think of it...

He reaches out to shake my hand and introduces himself. "My name is Mako, and this is my brother Bolin." Bolin peeps out a small "hi," and Mako continues. "We've seen you at school a lot, and just found out that our new house is only three houses away from yours, and, umm..." He wrings his hands and continues. "Well, we wanted to know if you and your siblings wanted to come my football tournament on Friday." He hands me a flyer. Bolin senses his brother's nervousness and speaks up for him. "After the game, we're having a party at our house! You're welcome to come, but I have to remind you, the genius over here thought it was a great idea to invite the whole football team too, so It might get a little loud." I look at the flyer in my hands, and the master planner inside me goes off. _If the tournament is at Friday at 5:00, and chemo is at 3:00...If I get home at least 30 minutes before the game, I should have enough time to take a shower and get dressed. Since the drive there is only five minutes, I should arrive just on time._

"Yeah, I should be able to make it," I say with a smile. Mako grins widely and Bolin offers him a high-five. It's hard not to laugh at their weirdness. Bolin scribbles down something on a piece of paper and hands it to me. Here's our number, you can call us if you want!" He says excitedly. Mako smirks at me and adds, "You might want to wash out you hair now." I reach a hand up to my soapy head. Crap, I forgot.

* * *

**A lot of people have been comparing this story to different movies...I'd like to compare them too, but I can't, because I haven't heard of any of them...Sorry guys. :? I looked up the Paper Cranes movie and it sounds pretty good. I've been wanting to see "My Sister's Keeper." Have you guys seen it?**

**One more thing: What did you guys get for Christmas? I'm curious. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so stupid...I'm like really tired, so I'm sorry. I accidently put Asami as Mako many, _many,_ times in this chapter. This chapter was supposed to be about Bolin and Mako, but for some reason I kept putting Asami. I mean, I even already had her in the first chapter! Haha. I fixed it, though. Sorry about my little brain fart... I tried to repost the corrected version last night, but it wouldn't let me. Hopefully now, it makes a lot more sense.**

**Disclaimer: Jessica does not own Legend of Korra. If she did, Amon would be forced to eat badger-mole poop. That wouldn't be pretty, now would it?**

* * *

Korra's P.O.V.

"Tuesday is finally over, whoopee," I mumble sarcastically to myself while boarding the bus. I drag my heavy backpack and myself to the closest seat to the front. I snap up my head when I hear obnoxious laughter next to me.

"Hey, redhead, I'm sitting here." This girl has some nerve. Her flock of "friends" are giggling in the seat next to us. "Whatever," I say. I finally look up again at her, and realized who she was. That is Lainiea, the most popular girl in the school. Her fancy nose rings, clothes, and perfect beach blonde hair are the only reasons why people liked her.

"What's that?" Lainiea asks innocently pointing to my catheter. "None of your business, Lainiea," I respond bitterly. She obviously didn't like that answer, so she continued provoking me. "Awe," She says with fake empathy. "Cancer kid is getting angry." Her gang bursts into laughter at her "joke." I'm honestly about to beat this girl up! Can't she just leave me alone! I spot Mako and Bolin sitting in the row across from me. Bolin looks really confused. Mako must have known I had Cancer...But I don't think that Bolin pieced it together yet. Mako looks like he's going to explode, but finally speaks up. "Lainiea, go away, or else this girl is going to beat you to a pulp. Wouldn't want to smear your make-up in a fight now would we?" Lainiea narrows her eyes at the him, but then promptly stands up to leave. "Well, it's my stop. See you later, Cancer kid. Don't die just yet, I like picking on you."

I ball up my hands into fists and tears slide down my cheeks. When Lainiea finally gets off, and Mako sits next to me. "Hey, don't cry," he says softly. He wipes away my tears with his thumb. "Lainiea is just a jerk. I'll sit by you everyday if you want, so she can't bother you." I smile a little. "Thank you for standing up for me; I really appreciate it." Mako gives me a hug, and says, "No problem. I could tell that you wanted to beat her up. I mean, we wouldn't want blood all over this nice school bus!" We both giggle at that. Bolin comes over and sits by us too, and tells me all kinds of weird stories. I think that we're going to be really good friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bolin's Pov**

"It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday. Partying, partying, partying, yeah! Party'n-" Mako interrupted my beautiful singing solo with a smack on the arm. "Shut up, Bolin." I pout. Watching Mako get ready for his games was not my most favorite pastime. The locker room smells like B.O, but not as bad as Mako's locker. I mean really, it smells like something died in there. He nonchalantly tosses his nasty sock into the bag beside me. I flinch at the foul odor. Mako finally slams his locker closed. "Good luck, bro. Win for your new girly friend!" I tease. He stops dead in his tracks and spins to my direction. "Number one. She's not my girlfriend." He says inching closer to my spot on the bench. "And secondly…Do you think she'll actually come? She said that she would meet us back here ten minutes ago…" I take a moment to observe my brother's downcast features. His eyes gazed at the floor, and his eyebrows were lowered. Genuine anxiety was brimming over in his eyes. He had never seen his brother this nervous about a girl before! "Dude. She'll be here. Remember, she said that she had chemo today." Mako sighs. "I hope you're right." He grabs his helmet and walks over to the rest of his teammates. I suppose this is my cue to leave.

**Korra's Pov**

Ohmygosh! I can't believe I'm late! If it weren't for my stupid low cell count, I would've been out of here a long time ago. I turn the corner of this maze of a hospital and fly past the front desk. The secretary raises an eyebrow, but continues to chatter away on her phone. Through the parking lot go. Lane's cherry red minivan is parked patiently in the far back of the parking lot. I groan. "I hate walking…" I mumble miserably to no one in particular. When I get there, I start up the car and floor it.

**Mako's Pov**

I try to concentrate on the game, but my thoughts keep wandering to one blue-eyed brunette. Where was she? Is she okay? I shake my head to get rid of the pesky thoughts, but they manage to find their way back. Man, I worry too much! She's fine. "Probably just stuck in traffic or something," I lie to myself. I'm still as nervous as can be when the referee sounds the whistle.

**Korra's Pov**

I'm finally here! I walk up to a chain linked fence and pay admission to a chubby lady in a "Flamingo Pride" T-shirt. "Enjoy the game!" She says warmly." I run to the bleachers. The sounds of excitement and joy fill my ears as I rush past. Finally, I spot a familiar figure with green eyes. He looks up to see me motioning for him to scoot over. He laughs and says, "You actually made it!" I smile and respond, "Yeah, sorry. My counts were low, so I had to get chemo longer. I got here as fast as I could though." We talk and enjoy the game for quite some time. Nearing the end though, something amazing happened. Mako ran as swiftly as a bird, dodging all the opposing team's blows. He ran into the touchdown zone without even a single scratch on him! Bolin and I looked at each other in amazement. Hooting and hollering, we stand up along with the rest of the crowd. He flashed Bolin a dazzling smile, and then I felt butterflies in my stomach when he turned and winked at me.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys...I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. I honestly lost inspiration for this story. I started writing it when (I'll admit) I had absolutely no idea what I was getting into. I reread it a while back, and thought, 'My writing style on this story really needs some work.' **

**I am trying to redo this story, I haven't forgotten about it. Your kind reviews mean so much to me! REALLY! I got a review this morning asking if I was still continuing this, and I immediately ran to my laptop to start writing. :)**

**If you check out my profile, I just posted the first chapter of the new version. I will be updating on that one from now on.**

**Again, thank you guys, so much. I hope that the new one will make a lot more sense, and will not have my annoying OC's. I really don't know why I didn't make Lane Tenzin, and why I didn't have the air babies in there! -_- **

**I really don't. The new one makes a lot more sense. Trust me. I reverted the writing from present tense to past tense, and smoothed out the paragraphing. I have more ideas for this one too!**

**-Jessica**


End file.
